


The Heir's Sow

by BARALAIKA



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Breeding, Humiliation, Intersex, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: Commission. Defeated, the Warrior of Light is bred by Zenos.





	The Heir's Sow

“And what have we here…?”  
  
The Warrior of Light’s chest rose and fell with a sickly, wet wheeze through the sensation of broken ribs, the grim reality of a defeat and the terror of what was to come. His party laid fallen around him, face-down in their own blood on the grand floors of Ala Mhigo’s throne room. From a cursory glance, none of them were moving.   
  
_No_ …   
  
Garleans were like vultures, forever circling, waiting, biding their time before the feast. Zenos was no different— he paced in a slow arc and savoured the ring of boots on tile, the rattle of armour and the laboured breathing around him. Cold, cruel, pale eyes set sight on the Warrior of Light and he closed in on the young man without a shred of fear.   
  
“I’m disappointed. Here I was, thinking you would put up a real fight. This is all quite pathetic, don’t you think?” Zenos half-whispered, his voice low and smooth and quiet, all threat. “Listen to you. Without attention, you’ll be dead within the hour,”   
  
He knew it. The Warrior knew it, but he was loathe to accept it. Zenos’ blades were vicious, deadly and landed right where he wanted them to; for a death speedy enough for him to savour without growing bored and for his prey to struggle against. Wounds such as these were no stranger to the Warrior, a brave front-line fighter, but he doubted that Zenos would save him. No. He’d heard about what happened to captives in Zenos’ war. He was going to die, but not until his body was oozing with bodily fluids he didn’t care to think about.   
  
Zenos was, though. He had a hand wrapped around the heft of his imposing, cruel prick as he came closer to the Warrior and pulled his loincloth aside to show him how massive he was. Not even hard, but bigger than any cock wielded by a man that he’d ever seen before.   
  
Words and pretences shed, Zenos was able to enact his cruel vision for Hydaelyn’s chosen. He hauled the youth onto his back and pried his light armour open, until he reached the final layer of simple hempen hose, laced tight to keep them up; they sat just below the Warrior’s navel, drenched in blood from a deep wound in his gut. Half-Regenerated and threatening to tear back open with Zenos’ heavy hands? Of course he didn’t care. The Garlean princeling ripped the hose open as if a nameday gift from a sweetheart, grinning a manic, edged grimace-grin as he discovered the Warrior of Light’s thatch of dark pubic hair and nestled within, his wilted, lolling cock.   
  
“ _This_ is what you’ve deigned to hide from me for so long!?” Zenos couldn’t believe it! “Such fuss over nothing, my dear!”   
  
The Warrior of Light winced away. His dick twitched. Zenos shook with silent laughter.   
  
He grabbed the sides of the hose to yank them down further off of the Warrior’s hips, only to be met with a groan of pain. No deterrent. Zenos continued on his mission, pulling and groping until he exposed the Warrior’s soft, terrified cock and saggy balls in a low-swinging sac, then delved his fingers into his taint and…   
  
“Hm? This… this is…”   
  
Thick fingers slid through something wet and hot, soft with give in excess flesh. Further down and some pressure—   
  
“ _AH_ ! No! **_Don’t_ ** _!!_ ” Howled the Warrior, forgetting himself as he thrashed, only to exacerbate his wounds. Gashes oozed and his lungs crackled, then devolved into coughing; he cried out in pain and jerked his legs away, desperate to get away from the intrusion in his soft, wet, hidden cunt. “Get away from there!”   
  
Zenos’ grinning grew even wider, somehow. His voice dipped low, dangerous, _fond_ .   
  
“All this time… and you’ve hidden this from me? Why, if I’d known you were cunted, I would have done this long ago.”   
  
“Wh- _what_ ?” The Warrior wheezed. Blood ran from his lips and from his nose, thick and dark against his highland-tanned skin— he was so handsome, so masculine, that the thought of him having such a feminine organ between his legs was unthinkable. After all, Zenos had been unaware all this time he’d adored and fixated upon him… were his senses dull, or did the youth hide it well?   
  
He understood the basics of intersex individuals, primarily as prized subjects of study in the Garlean laboratories; Zenos was a man with a deep passion when it came to the sciences, after all, and was keen on advancing the Garlean people in any way that they could. When it showed that those possessing the genitals of both sexes were attuned more finely with the planet, he’d insisted on finding more subjects.   
  
“Are you fertile, dear champion?” Zenos said, his voice a blade, eyes an edge. “Do you bleed as a woman and come as a man?” Now he was fascinated, a new excitement to his tone and his posture, muscles tense and voice quicker, keen to know, keen to _explore_ . “Could you impregnate yourself?”   
  
Such questions so quickly made the Warrior of Light’s head spin. He was bleeding and aching, pussy twitching around Zenos’ inquisitive fingers as he stirred them around in the tight passage, testing the wrinkles of flesh and its depth. Leather gloves proved a strange texture and the probing so unexpected and uninvited, his exposure distressing and vulnerability terrifying… that the Warrior’s mouth fell open and stayed open, wordless, as he tried to shake his head.   
  
“Have you ever been pregnant? No… no, you wouldn’t be this tight,” Zenos muttered, his thoughts rattling off faster and faster. “No wonder she speaks to you. No wonder the echo is so strong,” he murmured.   
  
Out came his fingers, accompanied by a sad squish of a sound. The Warrior’s soft cock still laid against his muscular, bulky body, utterly unaroused as Zenos took hold of his hose and scoffed through his nose.   
  
“You will become pregnant with my child. I shall see to it. How do you like the sound of it, dear rival?”   
  
_Oh, Hydaelyn… please, help me, please spare me this fate—_   
  
“To breed with the heir to the throne of Garlemald…”   
  
_Please, take me now. May I fade into the lifestream and be forgiven of this hell—_   
  
With one pull, the Warrior’s hose tore apart in a piercing rip; he swore he could hear every fibre splitting as Zenos rendered it useless and left his groin fully open to the air.   
  
“It is the greatest honour of your life.”   
  
  
Zenos did not bother to disrobe any more than he needed to; his cock was free to be handled with bare fingers and the Warrior of Light laid presented on the ground with splayed legs, heavy and useless. Beaten to uselessness. Stranded. Stuck on his back beneath a man who wanted him pregnant and subservient and in that moment, no other choice presented itself. Reduced to huffing for breath through his teeth, the Warrior suffered Zenos’ displays of dominance as he was forced to watch them.   
  
Where the Warrior bore a cock somewhat smaller than the average man’s, Zenos’ was obscene. Even with both of his massive hands wrapped around it, the engorged head jutted past his grip and excessive foreskin shrouded it loosely. Whorish and vulgar, it dripped with his precum, which poured from him in excess— Zenos’ overexcitement showed, far too easily.   
  
He pushed the Warrior of Light’s cock away and discarded his sagging balls along with it, so that the cleft of his cunt could twitch in the open air. Curious, Zenos went in cock first, running his manly scent through the smaller man’s lips to feel him out.   
  
A fat clitoris crowned his fold, hiding away in its hood and yet still plump and prominent. Then a second urethra, inner labia long enough to grip and then his cunthole. The Warrior’s mound looked amazing, at least to Zenos’ twisted eyes. Glistening with sweat and musk and shed blood, warming beneath the buck of heavy hips that rubbed him to a forced arousal— it sickened the youth to his stomach.   
  
“Imagine it… never wanting for anything,” purred Zenos, as he humped the Warrior with his hulking prick. The slit of his pisshole threatened to swallow the proud, stiff micropenis of a clit and he pressed them together as if trying to do so. “To be full of young and doted upon by servants… and I.”   
  
_No… anything but that…_   
  
The head of Zenos’ prick rubbed around at the Warrior’s tight entrance and as expected, dwarfed it completely. Agonising. The young man writhed to the best of his ability and keened, but Zenos held firm— he gripped his thighs and parted his lips with thick thumbs, prying him open, utterly defenceless.   
  
_He must look like this in labour,_ Zenos thought, as the Warrior snarled and screwed his eyes shut, twisted and hissed even though he was only taking the head of a cock, let alone the crown of a child. _And yet so beautiful_ , only to prove mores so as he pressed forwards. Foreskin peeled back and smooched the taut ring of the other man’s cunt as the hefty tip parted and dug in deeper and deeper, stretching him agonisingly tight until—   
  
_Pop_ ! He was in.   
  
A fresh trickle of blood ran from a new tear in the Warrior’s pussy. Zenos groaned.   
  
“A hymen all for me, dear rival? You shouldn’t have,” he panted as he forced deeper and deeper, until he struck cervix. Far more than half of his cock stood outside the Warrior’s body and despite thrusting forwards, there was no more room. _No worry. I will_ **_make_ ** _it._   
  
Zenos began to _fuck_ him.   
  
Slow at first, building up enough slimy precum to slather the inside with lubrication. He _savoured_ the cervix, rolled his cockhead to kiss it and make the Warrior howl and squirm, delving deeper and deeper as his cunt expanded when somehow, it felt good. His treacherous body was played so easily by Zenos, who leant down over him and hung a cascade of lank blonde hair either side of their heads and wore a devil’s grin.   
  
“Don’t you love it, chosen one? This… is what a breeder’s cock feels like in a sow’s cunt. We’ll have you heavy and pregnant in no time, _if_ you are deserving. Do you want to live?”   
  
The Warrior winced up into the madman’s eyes… and nodded.   
  
“Then you will _work for it_ . Give me a child or perish!” Zenos boomed, voice echoing in the throne room a thousand times over. He punished the poor Warrior’s cunt in sickening pounds, shunting his prick deeper and deeper into his body by forcing his pussy to accommodate him. A step below torture. The Warrior of Light went limp and let it happen to him as he was fucked harder and harder, deeper and crueller, until his poor cervix felt as if a striking dummy. Agony stirred him, but something else was calling to him.   
  
Something primal and dangerous.   
  
The desire to _breed_ .   
  
As Zenos hunched over him, the Warrior rose his legs and opened them wider as if to give him better access— a move not unnoticed. Zenos smirked down at his captive sow and slammed his weight behind his cock, balls clapping harder and louder against the youth’s ass as blood, cunt-drool and precum slopped from his aching pussy and dripped down to the ground. Their fuck-slurry belched from his hole until with one last slam, Zenos rammed home against his cervix and dumped an unholy overload of thick, potent Garlean prince spunk up into his fertile womb.   
  
Each spurt felt like a slap as the Warrior reached capacity swiftly and to his horror, started to swell. Zenos merely forced forwards harder and held him in place, forcing more and more of his seed into its catcher. Ugly red in the face and snarling, he threw his head back as he pumped over and over and over, until it was just too much— he drew back the slightest amount and the Warrior’s gash _flooded_ as Zenos pulled away. His cock came out with an obscene slurp as if the Warrior never wanted to let go and with it, a gush of thick, creamy cum.   
  
Zenos pinched his pussy shut with one hand and reached for the Warrior of Light’s with the other; he made him take up the pressure and raise his hips, keen to keep as much in as possible.   
  
“The Medicus will pick you up. You will live until you birth… or fail to take. Understand?”   
  
Unless his young were strong as they both were… in which case, he would birth until he died. Information he didn’t need to know yet— unimportant.   
  
The Warrior of Light nodded, as he grasped his sore, bloody cunt closed as he could get it. Zenos snorted a laugh as he stood, tucked his sloppy cock into his hose… and walked away, leaving the dying Warrior to wait for his saviour.   
  
  
_Hydaelyn… why are you so cruel?_


End file.
